Rise Of The Guardians: Return Of The Dream Pirates
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: The Dream Pirates have returned and they seek only thing, Revenge. Who are the Dream Pirates, Why do they want revenge, who are they seeking revenge on? The answers will be revealed soon. Join Jack Frost and the Guardians as they journey on new adventures, as they learn of Pitch's history and why he was named the King of Fear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"I will have my revenge, Kozmotis Pitchiner."_

Our story begins in an underground palace where the king of fear himself plotted **his** revenge.

"Jack Frost, I will have my revenge on you yet," Pitch said forming a sand statue of the winter spirit in his hands. "And when I do, you will regret the day you ever threw that snowball in my face." He then crushed the statue to show his intent. Pitch walked over to the globe and glared at the lights symbolizing the children that believed in the guardians. It's only a matter of time.

**(Meanwhile In Pennsylvania)**

"Jack…don't you…ever…get tired?" Jamie said breathing heavily. Jack only chuckled "I'm a spirit, remember? I never get tired." Jack said with a cocky tone in his voice. Jack was visiting Jamie and his friends Claude, Caleb, Monty, Pippa, and Cupcake. At the moment all six kids were in front of the Bennet residence resting. "Hey Jack," Caleb said walking up to the winter spirit. "I've got a question for you." Jack smiled; he loved it when the kids would ask him questions, (even though most of the questions they asked were about the other Guardians) "Oh please don't ask me another question about the Easter Bunny." The kids laughed, knowing that Jack wanted them to focus attention on him. "No, I just wanted to ask you about when you were still human." Jack looked at each child and smiled. "You'd better find a comfortable seat this may take a while." Jack then began describing his life before he became Jack Frost, his life in Burgess, his sister Emma Overland, and more importantly how his immortal life as Jack Frost began. But the one thing Jack wouldn't tell them was how he died. "Hhhmmm…" Jamie had his hand to his lower lip, he was remembering something important but it just wouldn't come to him. "Something wrong Jamie?" Pippa asked him. "Emma Overland, I've heard that name somewhere before." Jamie said scratching his head. "I've got it!" Jamie said as he stood up excitedly. "My mom, she once mentioned that name before." The group stood up with bright smiles on their faces. "Wait, why are you all interested in my sister?" Jack said floating above the kids "Hey, for all I know maybe your just knows someone with the same name." Jamie looked at the winter spirit. "My mom is a historian; she just loves to study history." Jamie said. "Also she likes to focus her studies on Burgess; I'm just saying she might know something about your sister." Jack shrugged. "Fair enough, let's go inside."

**(At the North Pole)**  
North was in his office working on another ice sculpture when he suddenly lost all his creativity. "What the…" He looked at the ice in front of him. "Something is wrong." He dropped his tools and looked at his hands, suddenly his creativity came back. Shrugging his shoulders he slowly went back to work on carving a train out of ice. "That was strange."

**(At the Warren)**  
Bunny was also painting a few Easter eggs when he suddenly lost his ideas on the designs of his eggs. "What the…" He tried lifting the paintbrush to the egg he was working on, but nothing would come to mind. He put down his paintbrush as well the egg he was working on. "What's going on?" He looked around the Warren and slowly his designs and ideas came back to him. He picked the paintbrush and continued painting. "That was strange."

"Mom," Jamie said calling his mother. "My friends and I want to know something." Mrs. Bennet looked at the children and stood up from her easy chair. "A short history lesson I presume?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Jamie simply nodded is head. "Okay, but first who wants hot chocolate?" The kids cheered as Mrs. Bennet walked into the kitchen. Jamie and the other kids had walked into the living room and settled themselves in front of the fire place while Jack stood by the window. As Mrs. Bennet walked back into the living room with six cups of hot chocolate, she sat down on the floor. "So, what do you guys want to know?" Mrs. Bennet said. Jamie looked at Jack and back at his mom. "We want to know more about Emma Overland." Mrs. Bennet looked at each child. "Why? What do you know about her?" Jamie looked at friends. "Well…we kind of…heard about her from another friend." "Yeah we wanna know who she was." Cupcake added. "Well, you might as well get comfortable." Mrs. Bennet took a quick glance at the clock. "This may take a while." Mrs. Bennet began her story.

"Well, Emma Overland lived here in Burgess, Pennsylvania 300 years ago during the 18th century."  
"Already knew that." Jack said to himself. Mrs. Bennet continued to tell kids everything she knew about Emma Overland. "And that's pretty much everything I know about her. Any questions?" Jamie raised his hand. "Yes Jamie?" "Did Emma have a brother or sister?" Mrs. Bennet put her hand to her lip. "Hhhmmm…I don't think so…no wait…she did, Emma had a 17 year-old brother named Jackson." Jack smiled when he heard his old name. "Could you tell us more about Jackson Overland?"  
Jamie Said excitedly. Mrs. turned her gaze to the fireplace. "Well there is a lot I know about Jackson, and since you kids are old enough to understand. I tell you his story as well." "This should get interesting." Jack said to himself. When Mrs. Bennet began her story, she started telling the kids the same story Jack had told them only with a few tweaks here and there. Mrs. Bennet was finished.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Bennet but, is there more?" Claude said as he raised his hand. "As a matter of fact, there is. Do any of you kids know why Lake Overland was named that way?" All the kids shook their heads. When Mrs. Bennet started the story, Jack panicked. "Oh no, oh please God no." "During the winter, Jackson promised Emma one thing. He promised to teach her how to ice-skate." When Jack heard this he immediately flew out of the house the kids didn't even notice he was gone. "I guess some things can never be forgotten." Jack said as he flew to North's workshop.  
"Whoa, Jackson drowned?" Caleb Asked. "Yes, he fell when he saved his sister's life. Well…I'm sorry kids I'd love to tell you more but, that's all I know." "It's mom and thanks." "You're welcome sweetie." With that said Mrs. Bennet went back whatever she was doing. "Jack why didn't you tell us about…Jack?" Jamie looked around the room. "Where is he?" Cupcake asked. "Maybe he flew away." Monty said. "Why would he just do that?" Jamie looked down. "Maybe he left because he didn't want to face us when my mom told us how he died." The kids just looked out the window. "He'll come back. I know it."

Jack was at the North Pole sitting on the globe. "*sigh* I didn't know what to do Tooth, I was afraid that they wouldn't treat the same again." Jack had stopped at the Tooth Palace before heading to North's workshop. When he Tooth saw him she knew something was wrong. "Jack don't ever think that way, the kids will always love no matter what kind of stories they hear." Tooth said as she rubbed Jack's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I…I don't know what to think anymore, maybe I should just head back there and face them." Jack said. "Or you could talk to me Jack; we haven't done so in a while." Jack looked around him and saw her standing in front of the globe's control panel. "Emily? Emily Jane is that you?" Tooth was also surprised. "Mother Nature, what are you doing here?" Emily smiled. "I came here to see Jack," Jack and Tooth flew down in front of Emily. "And I also came here to warm you." Jack's smile quickly faded. "Is something wrong?" Emily looked at Tooth. "Tooth, go get North." Tooth flew off. "Emily what's going on?" Emily placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "You'll know when other's get here." Tooth came back with North right her. "Emily Jane! Have not seen you in long time, why the sudden visit?" Emily looked at North. "Call the others we have problem." The tone of her said it all North didn't have to be told twice.  
"So what's with all the commotion?" Bunny asked as he jumped out of a hole. "Emily?" "Hello bunny." North looked out a window. "Sandy should be here any minute now."  
When all the guardians had been assembled Emily spoke. "You guys are probably wondering why I asked you all here." Jack nodded. "Yeah we are what is going on here exactly?" Emily looked at Jack and smiled. "Well, it's Pitch." "He's back?" Tooth asked. "No, it's something worse than that." "What could be worse than Pitch black?" Bunny asked. "I can't sense his presence, it's like he just vanished." Jack blinked. "Hey isn't that a good thing?" "Well yes and no." Bunny looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, I'll just put it this way. Yes it's a good thing he's disappeared. But it's also a bad thing that someone else is causing Pitch to hide." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Pitch is running scared? From who, we're the only ones who fought him last time."  
Emily looked at North. "No, it can't be." "I'm afraid so North." Tooth looked at North and Emily. "Who are you guys talking about?"  
North and Emily both said three words in unison.  
"The Dream Pirates."

* * *

**I'm back baby! Well, writing a new story can really help out especially when you're starting to lose all inspiration on your previous works, especially when you're stuck in a Goddamn school most of your time. Well anyway I will not neglect my other story but I will be taking a break from that one. Oh yeah if you haven't read my other Fic, it's called 'Finding Love In Another Dimension' yeah the title doesn't sound good, but I didn't have enough time to think of a perfect title. Once again hope you enjoyed this first chap PM me if you want me to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm feeling a little worried. I wanted to try a new story, the only problem was…I kept falling short on ideas for new stories. I guess I haven't been watching T.V. much since I went back to school. Point is I need inspiration for a new story on the following categories.  
Fairy Tail + Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Rise of the Guardians + Hotel Transylvania  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians + Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Okay on a side note, WHOA NELLY! I never would've thought that I'd get 67 PM's in my inbox this is unbelievable, this coming from a newbie writer. Anyway thanks for all requests and suggestions (I just wish I'd have more than 1 review)**

* * *

**(BTW since it was requested I won't be referring to MiM as Manny, or Man in Moon, no instead I'll be using his Other name 'Tsar' or 'Tsar Lunar')**

* * *

_"The Dream Pirates."_

"The Dream Pirates?! No it can't be you two are just pulling my leg aren't you." Bunny said with concern in his voice. When Emily turned to face Bunny, the look she had on her face said it all. "That would explain why…oh no." "This is impossible; Tsar banished the Dream Pirates years ago." Said Tooth. "Tooth, they're pirates they won't listen to Tsar or anyone for that matter. Last time when Tsar Lunar sent them away, they left because they underestimated us and our powers. Now they've come back with a fleet of 10 ships." Emily said. "Um…guys? Before we do any fighting, can I least know what were up against?" Jack asked. "North?!" Emily glared at the old man. "Whoops, I guess I should've told him before hehehehe." The others just looked at North. Bunny shook his head. "North, you didn't even think to tell Jack about the Dream Pirates?" Tooth asked. "I didn't think it was important at the time." North said shrugging his shoulders. "Well I guess now's a good time then." Jack said as he sat, cross-legged, on top of his staff. "Good, while you tell frostbite your story, I'll go warn the other spirits." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground to open a tunnel to the Warren. "Good idea Bunny, while you're doing that I'll rally my fairies." Tooth said flying back to the Tooth Palace. Emily turned to Sandy, who was asleep in a corner. "Sandy? Sandy wake up." The short man woke up and gave Emily a thumbs up before leaving. "Hey Sandy wait, where are you going?" Sandy gave no reply as he left. "It's okay Jack, he's on his way to call on a friend." "Jack." North called the winter spirit and began to explain to him who the Dream Pirates were.  
**(A/N: Okay if any of you have read the 'Guardians of Childhood' book series, you already know who the dream pirates are, but for those of you who don't please go to Rise of the Guardians wiki to learn more about them. Cause I am way too lazy to write about their info.)**  
"And that is why the Dream Pirates are more dangerous than Pitch." North said ending his story. Jack couldn't believe what North had told him. "Whoa, so Pitch causes bad dreams and nightmares to make himself stronger, but the Dream Pirates…" "Steal imagination and creativity." Emily finished. Suddenly a bright light started to shine into the room. "Tsar Lunar." North said as walked over to the skylight. "Hello old friend, what seem to be the problem?" "Besides the obvious." Emily whispered over to Jack. **"I'm here to tell you something." **When Jack heard Tsar's voice, a sudden feeling, the presence of pure peacefulness washed over him. It even caused him to float a few inches into the air. Emily instantly noticed this. "Jack? Jack are you okay?" Jack looked down at Emily. "I've never felt better. What's happening to me?" "It seems to me that Tsar's voice is exciting your center." North said. "My center, what do you mean by that?" North simply giggled. "I still remember when it happened to me." North smiled as his mind raced back 250 years ago. "But enough about my past, Old friend what is it you want?" **"I need you and the others to protect someone."**

(With Bunny)  
"Okay 2 down, a 5 more to go." Bunny said as he left the spirit of summer's 'summer hideaway'. "And now to pay a visit to my favorite spirit, I hope spring won't mind the unannounced visit." The spirit of spring was doing absolutely nothing since it was still winter. "Hhhmmm…I wonder if I should read a book?" She said to herself as she stared out the window of her 'spring tower'. "Why don't you try baking?" The spirit turned around and saw her best friend; well…she saw his head sticking out of a hole in the ground. "Bunny? What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming for a visit, I would've made you a carrot-cake." Bunny simply chuckled. "Sorry Rapunzel I can't stay long I just need to tell you something important."

(With Tooth)  
"Where is he?" Tooth said to no one in particular. Pacing back and forth, Tooth was waiting for her 'friend' to show up. However Tooth was beginning to lose heart since almost three hours had passed by. "Maybe he changed his mind." Just as Tooth was about to give up hope a bright light started shining from the roof of her palace. Tooth flew up to see if her suspicions were correct. When reached the highest steeple of her palace, she saw him standing there right in front of her. "Hello your majesty, am I late?" Said the unknown figure. "No, in fact you're right on time Nightlight."

(With Jamie)  
"Jamie?" Mrs. Bennet was waving her hand up and down in front of her son's face. "Jamie?!" "Huh?!" The boy jerked forward a little bit. "Jamie is something wrong, you haven' touched your plate." Jamie blinked. For almost 5 minutes Jamie was staring blankly into space, his thoughts obviously were on Jack. "Huh? Oh I…I just…I was thinking about something." Mrs. Bennet smiled. "Was it about Emma Overland?" Part of him wanted to tell his mother about Jack, but she wouldn't believe him anyway. "Uh…y…yeah kinda." "I don't even know why you asked me about her." Jamie sheepishly smiled. "I was just curious." Mrs. Bennet smiled. "Are you still going to eat that? You know how much I hate it when you waste food." Jamie looked down at his dinner and started eating. "And when you're done I wanna tell you something else about Emma okay." Jamie nodded his head. "Sure thing mom."

(With Jack)  
"Protect someone?" Jack asked.  
**"Captain Nightmare, he wants revenge on Pitch and I need you to ensure his safety."  
**Jack was boiling with rage; he almost couldn't believe what Manny had told him. "Are you crazy?!" Jack yelled. "You want us to protect the bastard who almost killed us?!" North put his arm on Jack's shoulder. "Please don't be angry Jack; Tsar has good reasons for doing this." "He's right Jack there's something you need to know about Pitch." Emily said. "What is it?"  
"1,000 years ago, there was a star general named Kozmotis Pitchiner, one day he was awarded and commended for capturing five dream pirates and a fearling…" Emily trailed off. "What happened next?" "Kozmotis was then asked to guard the pirates for the night in order for his award to be officiated…" Emily trailed off again. "He was tricked by the pirates who mimicked the voice his daughter to opening the cell they were locked in, they then released the fearling from its cage and it attacked and consumed Kozmotis turning him into the man we all know and hate." "Okay, but why do the dream pirates want revenge on him?" Jack asked. "When Captain Nightmare saw that Kozmotis was possessed by the fearling, he wanted to control him like every other fearling he had in his possession, however Kozmotis was still conscious, long enough for him to reject the captain's control. After that Kozmotis managed to find his way here with the dream Pirates close on his tail, since he was still conscious he asked Tsar for help and the rest is history. Pitch turned into the boogey man and Tsar created the guardians and the rest is history." "Wow. I never realized Pitch had such a colorful past." "We all do Jack." North said. "Bunny most of all hehehe."

(With Pitch)  
"So this is my fate then?"  
**"There is no other choice; the guardians must protect you in order to maintain the balance of good and evil in this world."  
**"I suppose, feasting on nightmares wouldn't be the same if children didn't have their precious imagination." Pitch said with a smirk.  
**"I promise you this Kozmotis; I will find a way to restore you to your former glory."  
**Pitch glared at the Moon. "Don't you ever call me that again Tsar Lunar, I will never go back to being that retched fool, I love doing what I do and you will never stop me. You will never stop fear!"  
**"I can only try."**

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA I'M BACK BABY! Okay I'll admit that Pitch's background story wasn't as accurate as I wanted it to be, but hey it's fanfiction I can change any part of the story as I please. Yes the big four will be added to this Fic, I just couldn't help myself you simply can't have a good ROTG fanfiction without Rapunzel, Merida, or Hiccup for that matter. Well I gotta run I still need to update my other fic it'll probably be ready later on.**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST sighing out…**


End file.
